Search the characters of One Piece
by Skeleton D Moony
Summary: Quand une grosse partie des personnages de One Piece disparaissent dans d'autres univers, devinez qui va devoir aller dans les univers en question pour les faire revenir ? C'est notre cher Monkey D Luffy bien entendu !


**_Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction. Et cette dernière sort de mon esprit gravement atteint par la folie et l'addiction au mangas et animés. Alors, je vous explique l'idée: j'adore énormément imaginer des crossovers et j'adore tout particulièrement l'originalité. Donc j'ai décidé de faire une fanfiction crossover One Piece ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis à fond dans One Piece en ce moment. Je viens à peine de m'attaquer à l'arc Dressrosa alors c'est vous dire que j'ai du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à l'épisode 778 ! Mais j'avance bien quand même._**

 ** _Bref ! Trêve de bavardages et place à la fanfiction ! Ou plutôt au prologue de cette dernière de 1 422 mots ( j'adore mettre la longueur des chapitres que je fais )_**

* * *

C'était un vrai champ de bataille. Tout était détruit. Des morceaux d'acier traînaient ça et là, des morceaux de choses non identifiées étaient présentes elles aussi. Des bouts de vêtements et de corps également. Mais il manquait un élément principal à ce tableau apocalyptique: les personnages... où étaient-ils ? Ils semblaient avoir tous disparus ! Tous ? Non ! Un jeune homme portant un short lui arrivant aux genoux de couleur bleu avec une chemise rouge ouverte sur son torse et un chapeau de paille se tenaient au milieu de cette scène de carnage. Seul. Avant de disparaître soudainement lui aussi comme une bulle de savon.

Luffy regardait autour de lui. Tout était noir comme si il était dans une pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de ténèbres ou d'ombres.

\- Oh, quel est cet endroit ? se demanda le Mugiwara. Pourquoi c'est tout noir ? Et... où sont mes amis ?

En effet, l'équipage du Thousand Sunny avait fait naufrage au souvenir du capitaine dudit navire. Ils naviguaient par nuit de tempête et le bateau avait accroché un récif et avait chaviré. Ses passagers étaient parvenus à se hisser sur des rochers et au petit matin étaient arrivé à rejoindre une île.

Sauf que la dite île en question était un endroit infâme: un repaire de ripoux et de mafieux de la pire espèce. Ils avaient enlevé Nami et Chooper et forcé le reste de l'équipage Mugiwara à combattre certains de leurs affreux hommes de main qui avaient mangé le fruit artificiel de Vegepunk.

Et ça avait tourné au combat destructeur et bordélique dont les Mugiwara étaient coutumiers. Sauf que par la suite, des explosions avaient eu lieu et quand le capitaine du Sunny avait rouvert les yeux, il était tout seul. Et à présent, il était dans un endroit qui lui donnait la chair de poule et il était toujours solitaire.

Mais alors, il était mort ?! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Lui, Monkey D Luffy, futur roi des pirates ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il rêvait juste et il était sur la proue du Sunny en train de dormir et quand il sera réveillé, Nami lui criera dessus, Ussop essayera de la calmer avec Chopper qui s'alarmera des bosses qu'il aura sur la tête, les autres rigoleront certainement. Oui, c'était certainement ce qui allait se passer.

\- Ah, en fait, je suis juste en train de rêver ! cria le pirate en levant les deux bras en l'air. Donc tout va bien, alors ! Quelle frayeur j'ai eu ! J'ai cru un instant que j'étais mort ! Ça aurait été trop bête que je meure avant de devenir Roi des Pirates ! Hahaha !

\- Tu n'es ni en train de rêver ni mort, Monkey D Luffy. retentit alors une voix grave.

\- Hum ? Qui m'a parlé ? s'écria le brun en regardant tout autour de lui. Je ne vois personne, pourtant !

\- C'est normal. lui dit la voix. Je ne suis pas fait pour être vu.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? fit Luffy. Vous êtes un Logia, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas un humain.

\- Ah d'accord... heu... ATTENDEZ, VOUS ÊTES PAS HUMAIN ?! VOUS ÊTES QUOI ALORS ?!

\- Bonne question... je ne serais te répondre. Mais appelle-moi Maître Panda.

\- Maître Panda ? répéta son interlocuteur en levant les yeux vers le noir firmament. Bon, d'accord.

\- Bien. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Pas du tout et je n'aime pas cet endroit. Il me fait un peu penser à Impel Down.

\- Oups. Pardon. Normalement c'est censé mettre les gens que je reçois à l'aise mais c'est vrai que pour un humain ça doit être un peu trop sombre. Attends deux petites secondes.

Le décor changea soudain et Luffy se retrouva sur un tapis d'herbe et de fleurs blanches avec un joli ciel azur avec un beau soleil brillant de mille feux.

\- C'est mieux ? s'enquit la voix.

\- Ah oui ! C'est bien mieux ? Mais, vous me voulez quoi ? Et où sont mes amis ?

\- Tes amis vont bien. Et ce que je te veux est bien simple: j'ai besoin de toi.

\- De moi ?! Mais vous me connaissez à peine ! Et moi, je vous connais pas !

\- Je te connais beaucoup mieux que tu peux le penser, Luffy. Mais là n'est le sujet. Je t'explique la situation: j'ai, vois-tu, créé un livre un peu, voir beaucoup même, spécial. En fait, ses pages sont creusés pour abriter des pierres noires en forme d'œuf de la taille de ta main du nom de Kuroishi. Seulement, elles ont un pouvoir particulier: chacune de ses pierres est l'essence d'un personnage d'un univers et elles ont toutes, sauf une, disparues du livre et j'ai besoin d'une personne très forte et au cœur pur pour les récupérer et les mettre dans ce livre. Et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. J'aurais put demander à San Goku vu qu'il aime beaucoup partir à l'aventure mais il est un peu trop dangereux pour ça et ce n'est pas son univers de toute manière. Tu es donc le meilleur candidat pour... NON MAIS IL S'EST ENDORMIT, CE CON !

Effectivement Luffy, bulle au nez, s'était endormit durant l'explication. Maître Panda soupira et claqua violemment dans ses mains pour le réveiller.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama le Mugiwara.

\- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

\- De quoi ? Ah à propos de vos pierres bizarres là ? Bah non, désolé, c'est trop chiant tes explications.

\- PARDON ?! hurla la voix. Non mais tu me parle autrement ?! J'ai au moins cinquante fois ton âge alors, un peu de respect, morveux ! J'ai besoin de ton aide et toi tu me dis presque d'aller me faire foutre ! Non mais ça va pas ça ! MÊME QUAND ON L'ENGUEULE IL S'ENDORT ?! DEBOUT !

\- Hein ?! Hé, laissez-moi dormir !

\- Tu ne dors pas ! Écoute attentivement: tu vas aller dans beaucoup d'univers différents et tu vas retrouver tes compagnons et les autres êtres de ton univers, les vaincre, et les remettre sous leur forme de Kuroishi dans le livre. D'ailleurs le voici.

Un énorme livre avec une couverture noire et une écriture rouge sang apparu alors. Son aspect extérieur était des plus singulières. Certes, il ressemblait à n'importe quel livre mais sa couverture semblait être faite d'une matière visqueuse et vivante tellement cela remuait avec des formes de spirale et d'ondulations. En l'ouvrant, Luffy vit que les pages n'étaient pas plane mais formaient chacune une bosse inversée comme si une tierce personne armée d'une pelle avait creusé un trou dedans.

\- Il est bizarre ton livre. fit le jeune homme.

\- C'est un des livres Universalys. Ils sont tous ainsi. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je te donne ceci aussi.

Une boussole dans un cadre d'or pur apparue dans la main de Luffy.

\- Oh, Nami utilise parfois ce truc ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est marrant les aiguilles qui bougent !

\- Ça s'appelle une boussole. fit la voix.

On pouvait sentir dans le tonalité de la voix que le propriétaire de cette dernière devait certainement se claquer la main sur son front ou devant ses yeux. Et il y avait de quoi, honnêtement.

\- Par contre, ton livre là, fit le Mugiwara, il est pas un peu grand ? Je vois pas comment je vais pouvoir le transporter.

\- Hein ? Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te montrer comment le rétrécir. Tu vois le rond blanc au centre du livre. Il suffit d'appuyer dessus pour qu'il aspire le livre tu n'aura plus qu'à ranger un disque blanc dans ta poche.

\- Trop fort ! s'écria Luffy en appuyant sur le bouton avant de ranger le disque dans sa poche. Mais, elle va me servir à quoi la bouffesol ?

\- BOUSSOLE ! Bouffesol... n'importe quoi ! Mais vraiment du grand art de la connerie ! Bref, cette boussole est un peu spéciale: elle permet de dire si on est près d'une Kuroishi. Il suffit juste de voir si l'aiguille devient noire ou si elle reste grise. De plus, elle permet de savoir dans quel endroit elle se trouve car elle fonctionne comme une boussole classique. Comprit ?

\- Heu. Pas trop mais ça a l'air génial ! Je pars quand ?

\- Maintenant !

Et aussitôt Luffy se retrouva téléporté dans une ville noire de monde.


End file.
